User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Archive 1 *User:BlazeCannon15/Sandbox *User:BlazeCannon15/Sandbox2 The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki. Congrats on your 4,000+ edits, btw. http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. ) Just to let you know I used to do this too, but pages with less than 20 pics should not have Image Galleries. My Power is Merciless 05:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and don't forget the add Image Galleries categories to the IG pages. I did so to every single IG pages you made so far FYI. My Power is Merciless 08:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) A misunderstanding LISTEN I AM NOT A TROLL I AM JUST A NORMAL GUY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I AM A FAN OF PRYOS PLEASE I AM SORRY IT IS JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING.Wallaceheros (talk) 01:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wallaceheros Warning Warning 1 for language. I'm living for my dying wish. 01:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :P Every question has an answer. 02:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Calm down Blaze with the renaming. You're probably tired from staring and typing. Kyle TARANTULA'D 23:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up When you rename images, don't forget to change the image name on the galleries; go to and then find the Gallery that the image is on. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 01:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The reason I do that is so it notes the effect isn't known. Just because you introduced them doesn't mean you get to make all the rules about them. For now, leave them. If you seriously think they shouldn't be there, take it up with the 'Crats or something. I'll stop once I get actual orders not to do so, and you're in no position to do that. :::- Bendo ''-'' Another day gone, another night's dawn. 22:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) You seem to be making this mistake throughout your edits. When you are stating the possessive of a singular with no identifiable gender, you use "its", not "it's". The latter is the abbreviation of "it is". Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 06:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) A little Suggestion I have a suggestion that would make it easier for you to add pictures. When you uploaded photos you should use this; http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload because it is much easier to upload it and quicker. If you upload it the normal way, it will take longer. Hope this helps. :P The Legacy, born from a dream. 00:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC)